facetas
by Hikari2393
Summary: -siempre eh pensado que e sido el mismo desde siempre, no me di cuenta de que eh cambiado, y mucho. ya no soy el niño que alguna vez pensó que su amor era imposible. ahora estoy esperándolo para salir junto de la iglesia. creo que me desmallare- esto lo decía mientras Phichit lo ayudaba a colocar su corbata por octava vez su corbata -tranquilo, son las facetas de la vida-


Los personajes de "YURI en el hielo" no me pertenecen.

Sueños

LUEGO de la Propuesta de matrimonio Que le habia echo Víctor, yuri no dejaba de Pensar en trajes de boda, comida, Flores y Demás Cosas, Aun CUANDO practicaba se le Hacia muy difícil adj EL concentrarse. Así Que de tanto, es del respiraba profundo del parrafo del Tanto ubicaba en el presente. Nuevamente colocaba la Grabadora y salia Nuevamente al hielo ya reanudando la practica, lastimosamente Una Los Pocos Minutos volvia Una parar. su Corazón y su mente Una Estaban acelerados le constaba Pensar y respirar.

-Estas Crédito - grito Yurio Despues de propinarle Una patada Una Puerta doble Las Que Daban Una la pista -QUE demonios haces Aun Sabes que hora es? Todos estan Preocupados!

Yuri enseguida volteo La Cara al reloj de parar Que marcaba las doce con treinta de la noche

-a ... Yurio !? Haces que? -

-no hagas Preguntas tontas y salda de alli! te estan esperando-

Salio lo mas deprisa de la pista apago el reproductor se quito los Patines Y sin perder Tiempo se coloco Sobre Sus prendas deportivo ONU conjunto azul, tomo su mochila y llego A Donde Yurio lo Esperaba impaciente

-esperar, quien? contesto MIENTRAS caminaban Fuera

-hay Que Ver Que desconsiderado te decia vuelves- Yurio

-Y Pensar Que Todos ESTAMOS esperándote para celebrar-

-celebrar? Todos? -

-claro, cerdo- se volteo y le coloco los dedos en Las Cien para causarle dolor leve

\- Celebraremos tu Compromiso con victo, baka! -

-¿¡What!?-

Al Llegar a casa FUE Recibido Por Sus Amigos. Que habian Decorado la habitación ¿con serpentinas y globos por doquier en la mesa principal de rebosaba de comida Típicas, bebida dulces, alcohol de Todo tipo y de Distintos paises, Pero el mas era destacado el vodka y el sake, Dulces Pequeños y Grandes , y eN EL concentradora con crema la Foto de el y Víctor despues de su ultima Presentación. Víctor USABA su elegante traje negro y ESTABA en cuclillas posando Una rodilla y Alzando En Una Mano La Caja Con Un bello anillo dorado MIENTRAS Que El Pecado Palabras que El Con sudor en La Cara tapaba su Cara con Ambas manos, recordaba muy bien ESE instante y La alegria que sintio al salir de la pista y la vista Aquella escena. Sentia Que jamas olvidaría eso, Pero al Parecer su querido amigo no olvidara Queria Que nadie lo TAMPOCO

y Su Madre Corría De un Lado A Otro de Mientras atendía a todos. Por un Momento creyo Que Víctor también podria Estar alli Así Que Lo busco Por todo el Lugar Con La Mirada MIENTRAS Que SUS amistades llegaban a saludarlo y Darles las felicitaciones, Yurio se habia Sentado y ya se habia Servido Un gran bazo con vodka caliente, MIENTRAS Que hablaba con loa demas, el se Unió a la celebration y despues de beber CENAR un poco charlar y se las ingenio para subir El Pecado Que nadie lo Notara una habitación ¿Do. ESTABA agotado y tendria Que Practicar el día siguiente

Tirón su mochila Aun costado de la Puerta, y callo de espaldas a la cama. Una Sonrisa Cruzo SUS labios al Mirar el anillo Que llevaba en su mano Izquierda, brillante A Pesar de la Poca Luz, El Símbolo del amor alli con el y es Pocos meses seria La Alianza Que los uniría Para siempre. Sus mejillas se colorearon

-pik pik-el celular Dentro de la mochila, Sonó yuri Dio Un salto y se abalanzo Hacia ella, se le habia Olvidado revisarlo en El Día. busco rapidamente En Cada compartimiento, al fin lo tomo, tenia veinte Llamadas perdidas y dos notas de voz, de Victor Todas! se tomo Un Minuto para Pensar y decidio escuchar las notas de voz. imprudencia Antes De Hacer Una

.nota 1

\- ". Yuriii, estoy bajando del avión, no te preocupes Estaré de vuelta en un ... parpadeo no olvides descansar No te angusties te Llevare recuerdos y Un hermoso Trabaje de novio blanco" -yurii Se lo imagino colocándose El Dedo En La comisura de los labios MIENTRAS decia Aquello al aparato m con una Sonrisa

Nota 2

\- "Creo Que yurii tardare mas de lo Previsto, Gomene" -su voz se escuchaba angustiada- "Tengo Que Solucionar UNOS Asuntos con Lily, Asi Que Regresare una mas tardar el Més que un Viene".

Momento Su Corazón del SE paralizo Por Un. * ¿Que Asuntos pendiente, Quien Era Lily y cuanto tiempo se tardaría? * La sangre le hervía Y sin pensarlo Siquiera toco la Pantalla del Móvil y llamo ... El apara Entre SUS Sonó Sonó Y .. Lo atendía la operadora y se cortaba. Esto Se repitio la ONU par de Veces Mas Hasta Que El peli negro se calmo y decidio mandar Una Nota de Voz

\- "Víctor quiero Hablar contigo" -

La ENVÍO. Y espero Que El pelo plata le contestaba acostado en su cama, SI SUS Cálculos no le fallaban en el país de origen del No era pareja ya de mas de Mediodía ... La Respuesta Nunca Llego y poco a poco tendido en su cama ¿El cansancio reclamo al chico col Reino de los Sueños.

Realmente lamento si quedo corto el capitulo. Pero este es mi primer Trabajo y no queria Sobre esforzarme colocando Escenas y Cosas Que No encajaran espero que les guste mucho, tambien espero ansiosa SUS comentarios, Sugerencias para Mejorar gracias por leer

Un beso, BIA-9320 3

02/02/2017.


End file.
